Interludio
by Anik Yoru
Summary: "Mi sueño... sólo era uno" Un reencuentro en la lluvia, una continuación, un nuevo inicio. [AkaKuro Week 2018] [Día 2]


Nada más tengo lo del día 2 hecho porque lo hice antes que el del 1 (?) si no, ni de broma me daba tiempo. But anyway.

 **Disclaimer** : obviamente, KnB no es mío.

* * *

 **Interludio**

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin miedo a estrellarse contra el suelo y una leve niebla se levantaba con el frío nocturno. Akashi caminaba a paso lento con su paraguas abierto en la mano, pisando los charcos y apartando la niebla a su paso. Exhaló vaho y se frotó el costado con su mano libre, intentando entrar en calor. Se detuvo por un momento y volteó la vista hacia atrás para encontrarse únicamente con la lluvia que caía. Prosiguió su camino.

Llevaba un rato sintiendo que lo seguían y ninguna de las veces que se había girado había divisado a nadie cerca, pero tampoco lograba sacarse la sensación de encima. Dio dos pasos y lo volvió a escuchar, una especie de deslizamiento silencioso en el agua que casi se ocultaba por completo con el ruido de la lluvia. Se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez el sonido continuó hasta que pudo distinguir el chapoteo de otros pasos sobre el agua acercándose a él.

Akashi empezó a pensar cómo transformar su paraguas en un arma mortal contra quien fuera que lo estaba siguiendo y a considerar cuál sería el camino más seguro para huir rápidamente sin morir al resbalarse.

— Akashi-kun.

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos anteriores y los dirigió hacia cómo demonios sabía esa persona su nombre. Mentalmente cambió el estatus del desconocido de "simple perseguidor" a "posible acosador". Finalmente sostuvo con ambas manos firmes el paraguas y se giró.

El chico peliceleste que lo observaba debajo de un paraguas debía tener su misma edad y no parecía para nada un acosador, pero Akashi no dejó que su guardia bajara del todo. El otro sólo lo siguió mirando con ojos impasibles, siendo la lluvia la única barrera que se interponía entre ellos. Algo en el chico le molestaba y no estaba seguro de que fuera la manera demasiado atenta en la que lo veía, sino que sentía que faltaba algo (lo cual era bastante ilógico, porque más bien sobraba la entera presencia del desconocido).

Finalmente, el peliceleste movió ligeramente un pie y metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Kuroko —dijo desviando la vista por un instante antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

— Oh —fue todo lo que Akashi pudo pronunciar.

Porque de repente sintió una extraña incomodidad al recordar.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

El niño que solía encontrarse todos los días cuando aún le permitían caminar él solo a la escuela, y con el que, años después, comenzó a reunirse en secreto para que su padre no lo descubriera. No es como si hicieran nada malo, simplemente no quería que destruyera la relación más preciada que tenía en ese entonces. Aunque también influía en esconderse el hecho de que solían tomarse de las manos y de que, él específicamente, actuaba como una especie de hermano mayor llamándolo "Tetsuya" enfrente de todos sólo para que los demás entendieran cuán cercanos eran. Bueno, quizás "hermano" no era la mejor descripción, teniendo en cuenta que una vez, de alguna manera, terminaron besándose.

Varias veces, en realidad.

La incomodidad de Akashi creció al pensar que seguramente no era el único en recordar las cosas que había hecho.

Pero ahora tenía bastante claro qué era lo que le daba la sensación de que faltaba algo. El Kuroko Tetsuya de sus recuerdos estaba continuamente sonriendo, era prácticamente una sombra de alegría que siempre estaba junto a él. Sin embargo, el chico frente a él lo veía con un rostro inexpresivo, apenas un atisbo de curiosidad en los ojos. Definitivamente podía ver al niño de sus recuerdos en él, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente.

Tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que no había dicho nada más y notó cómo Kuroko volvía a mover ligeramente el pie, mirando hacia otro lado.

— Lo siento —se apresuró a decir una vez pudo recuperarse un poco— es una sorpresa, no esperaba verte.

— Y yo creí que no volverías nunca.

Golpe bajo, pero justo. Quizás, sólo quizás, Akashi se había mudado de ciudad hacía unos cinco años sin decirle nada a Kuroko, simplemente desapareció un día y no volvió a ponerse en contacto con él. Era lo mejor, considerando cómo su padre comenzaba a inmiscuirse en su vida en aquél entonces, pero eso no le quitaba de encima la sensación de culpa.

— Acerca de eso…

— Tu padre, entiendo.

Akashi lo miró.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No soy ciego. —comentó— No antes y tampoco ahora —agregó mirando intencionadamente el bolso de oficina que colgaba del hombro derecho de Akashi.

El pelirrojo rio entre dientes. Kuroko siempre había sido del tipo observador y esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él: lo entendía sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, bastaba con que el otro lo mirara para que supiera qué era lo que estaba pensando. Suspiró. Había olvidado la sensación de que alguien lo conociera a ese nivel.

— Sí, no soy exactamente un jugador de Shogi como dije que sería —respondió sacudiendo ligeramente el bolso— pero en mi defensa, tú tampoco pareces ser una malteada gigante.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kuroko, la primera que Akashi había visto en cinco años, y no pudo evitar pensar que ese chico seguía siendo el ser más hermoso que había visto.

— Te acuerdas.

— Claro, cuando teníamos diez años mi mejor amigo me confesó con total seriedad que su sueño era convertirse en una malteada de vainilla. No es algo que se pueda olvidar.

— Mejor amigo, ¿eh? —murmuró Kuroko mirando a la distancia.

El silencio se instaló por un momento entre ellos, sólamente se escuchaba la lluvia chocando contra sus paraguas.

— … Lo siento. Por desaparecer así —dijo inclinándose y clavando la vista en el piso.

Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que escuchara los pasos del otro acercándose más y de que sintiera una mano tomar la suya con delicadeza. Se enderezó y levantó la vista para encontrarse, de nuevo, con la sonrisa que tanto le había gustado siempre

— ¿Sabes? Me habría encantado transformarme en una malteada y todo eso, pero mi sueño… —comenzó a decir Kuroko mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Mi verdadero sueño era sólo uno: seguir siempre a tu lado.

En ese momento Akashi se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había dejado de llover y sólo caían las rezagadas gotas que resbalaban por las hojas de los árboles. Además juraba que se estaba formando un arcoíris a los lejos y, por muy cliché que pudiera sonar, sintió que el tiempo se detenía en aquel breve instante donde todo a su alrededor parecía brillar.

— Pero lo destrozaste —continuó, rompiendo la burbuja del otro— así que tendrás que enmendarlo. Y no será tan fácil, ya no soy ese niño cursi.

— Quizás yo sí —respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los del peliceleste, para después acercar su mano a sus labios y besarla.

Akashi se rio entre dientes ante la mirada atónita del otro y se giró para continuar su camino, esta vez sin soltar la mano que aferraba.

* * *

Y eso.

Ahora a ver hasta qué día de la AK Week puedo volver a subir algo ;;; espero que sea antes del 7 x'D

Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
